What ever you do
by T00thY
Summary: We laugh and cry... Smile and frown... But... They won't be smiling for long... This fanfic is a guess who? Wait until the last Chapter to choose who is it. M because of mentions of Rape, violence and some graphic stuff. Listen to the author notes and don't spoil it for everyone. If you know the tail. I don't own lab rats!
1. Chapter 1

Everything...

Everyone...

Everyhow...

Everywhere...

What would you do... If someone came into your happy little world and took everything from you...

Friends

family

faith

courage

self control

awareness

happiness

the ability to breathe

im so sorry... I've lost control... No one can help me now... It's to late... If only you didn't interfere with my precious life...

my family thinks I'm crazy...

te whole world is crazy...

no one can under stand me...

the only way to do that is...

Reveange... Or maybe... A new beginning...

who am I you ask?

guess... I can't tell you... As if... You can have a guess


	2. Pain and more pain

**_School_**

I woke up to a cloudy morning. What a nice morning to wake up to. Schools on, better get ready for a beating. I left Te Davenport house in shame, my siblings walk away from me once we enter. I go up to my locker a nd Trent smashes my head into my locker. Everyone laughs, what a shame that I couldn't say anything or they will make fun of it. Leo walks up to me and drags me to my class. Class was ok. Nothing happened. I walk to my next class, one of my siblings was in it. I watched every move he made. He is so stupid. Sleeping, snoring and picking his nose. Out of is three, he's the stupidest. Never going to like him. Class was over, I felt sick so I walked to the hallway. Trent was there... With a knife. I can't believe it, I know he is in love with me, but he can't... Because I don't love him back. I'm not one of those people who love themselves.

"Trent please don't do this not here!" I cried.

"Come on girly show me something! Or I cut cut cut!" He had a creepy smile on his face. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door so he couldn't get in.

"Well well well..." He somehow unlocked the door and grabbed me and put the knife to my throat.

"now listen here princess! One move or I'll cut you up!" I stay very still. Waiting for the rape to happen.

Ten Minutes Later...

it was done, I was in the bathroom floor crying with blood circling me. I dug my hands into my face.

"why me..." The bell went, more pain. But not for LONG!

 ** _sorry that this is short, theses chapters are going to be telly short like this then it will be harder to guess._**

 ** _Who is BROKEN! Adam and Leo are out. Is it Bree or Chase. Sorry for the mix up I wrote bathroom instead of hallway! Sorry I couldn't post often because I am getting ready for school! Also don't guess the person right away, you'll just spoil it for everyone. People have already guess it was Chase because of the typo I had, well guess again and wait until the final chapter to find out who it is and don't guess yet wait until the end. Review on how I should do the next chapter._**


	3. Words hurt

The horrid school day ended, now I have to walk home, my other siblings have a car so they drive home. Plus they have parties to go to and they have friends to hang out with. I have to go the long way home because there are less creeps to deal with. I caught Trent following me home one night so I have to try to leave during the crowd but we all know that's not gonna happen. Everyone hates me, I always get pushed down, and beaten down by the boys. They hate me, but I don't care... they really aren't worth it.

"Come on hurry up, Mr. Davenport said that we have training after school and said that if you are late he will kill your!"

"Ok just need the bathroom."

"Fine go you weirdo!"

I walked into the bathroom to find drugs all over the floor. wow people these days, this generation is fucked.

"Wow... shit this is insane..." I mumble.

I was shocked... I have no idea people are this crazy...

"Shit..." I stepped on a packet of cocaine or cigarettes ewwwwwww!

"Gosh that's so... ew"

After that I will just hold it and go after I return home.

"Come on! JUST GO!"

"ok"

One kid thought it was a good idea to push me over. My siblings just laughed it off and kicked my back.

"Loser"

"your worthless"

"Go kill yourself"

those words flow through my mind and it really hurt me. oh just they wait I'll be done with them soon, just you wait. prom night is my goal...

* * *

 **A/N hey guys sorry for the late update I was busy doing some work.**


End file.
